Birthday Gift
by merryberry94
Summary: After another Dream Team episode Taemin and Minho return to they room and Minho has something that Taemin didin't excpected


The day was tiring after another Dream Team episode. Minho and Taemin headed to their room right after coming back home.

Taemin got in first and lays on his bed. Minho looks at him and then turns around as he hugs his backpack to take something out.

Minho goes next to Taemin and pokes his back.

"Taemin-ah. I have something for you?"

After hearing this word Taemin immediately turns around with a smile on his face.

"What is it, hyung?"

Minho gives Taemin a key ring with Minho's name on it.

"It's your birthday, right?"

Taemin looks at his hyung with shock.

"It is? Ommo! I forgot!"

The other laughs and then looks at his dongseng with a gentle smile.

"Happy Birthday..."

Minho touches Taemin's cheek with his thumb and then kisses him lightly.

When the kiss was over Minho goes back to his bed and turns his back to Taemin.

Taemin was shocked because of the kiss and still could believe he forgot his own birthday.

The maknae sits on his bed and looks at the key ring. He smiles and kisses it. Then he gets up and sits next to the rapper.

Taemin puts his head on Minho's back and sighs.

"Thanks... This really made me happy."

Taemin smiles again and closes his eyes.

"You know..." the rapper started, "I've always wanted to tell you something... I... I like you. I know you should have figured it out by now after all the hug-and-kissing at times but... I just wanted to say it to you directly."

Minho turns around just to see that his beloved was already sleeping on his back. He smiled at himself and ruffles his hair.

"Aigoo! Why are you always making me talk to myself?"

The rapper carefully moves Taemin under the sheets and then lies next to him. He kisses the boy's forehead and turn around.

After a few seconds he fells arms goes around him and turns his head around.

"Tae-"

He was stopped by the boy's lips. The dancer chuckles and moves closer to the rapper.

"I like you, too."

The rapper was surprised by his dongseng's words.

"But you... were sleeping... at that time..."

"I lied." He smiles and then hides his face in his hyung's shirt.

Taemin hugs Minho tighter and sights.

"Thank you for telling me... And sorry for laying you..."

Suddenly Taemin feels Minho's hand on his shoulders and he was moved on top of Minho.

"What are-?"

Minho kisses Taemin but this time was all different from the last time. The rapper's tongue was making his way into Taemin's mouth. Taemin's eyes were wide open from the sudden kiss but a after a few seconds he slowly closed them and putted his hands around Minho's neck.

The kiss continues a few minutes and when it was over both of them were panting. The dancer looks with his wet eyes at his hyung and clenches his fingers into his shirt.

Minho carefully gets closer to Taemin and licks his ear. The maknae moans and then puts his hand on his mouth so the other member can't hear them. Taemin though that after that Minho will stop but the rapper continued licking and kissing Taemin's pale skin.

"H-hyung...!"

The rapper ignores Taemin's moans and unbuttons the maknae's shirt. He slowly slides his hand on Taemin's chest and pulls his closer.

"Taemin-ah... Do you want to stop now...? Because if we continue I won't stop even if you beg..."

Taemin runs his fingers through Minho's hair and whispers in his ear.

"I... I don't know why but I really want you... Please don't stop... This will be my other present."

After hearing what he wanted the rapper grabs Taemin and puts him below. He takes his shirt off and starts kissing Taemin's chest. The dancer was still covering his mouth with his hand and his eyes were full with tears from the pleasure but the rapper didn't even care if the other members hear them. He just wanted Taemin just for him.

When he reaches Taemin's pants he looks up and waits for the answer.

Taemin nods and then his cheeks burn from the embarrassment. Minho grins and slowly unzips the maknae's pants.

When he finally sees that Taemin was ready for his he puts it in the other boy. Taemin screams from the sudden pain and tears falls down his face. Then he holds Minho closer and shuts his mouth with kissing the rapper.

In the morning when Taemin opens his eyes he discovers himself in an embrace with his hyung. He blushes and closes his eyes.

Then he feels Minho's hand moving down his back and looks at him.

"You awake?"

"Mm..." the rapper was still sleepy but he still finds straight to hold Taemin closer.

Suddenly someone knocks on the door and Minho accidentally answers.

"Come in."

"Babo!" Taemin hides under the sheets as the door opens.

"What the-?" It was Key and Jonghyun. Jonghyun just looks at two of them and turns around shocked. Key looks with anger at Minho and shuts the door.

"Ups... Umma is angry." He laughs and hugs Taemin. "Did you know that I love you?"

"Eh...?" Taemin blushes once again.

The rapper smiles and kisses Taemin's forehead.

"I love you."

"Mm... mee too..."

Taemin raises his head and kisses his hyung. Minho was little shocked that Taemin made the first step but he enjoys the childish kiss from his beloved.


End file.
